callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Force
Strike Force are canon missions and a new type of mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II where players are tasked to complete a main objective and mini-objectives riddled throughout the battle space. Players will be given a selection of Strike Force missions throughout the globe. The gameplay of the Strike Force missions differs from the rest of the campaign where the player is no longer controlling a main character. Instead, the player will play as a squad composed of soldiers, drones, and mechs. The gameplay focuses on jumping through different elements of the squad, taking control of them in order to complete multiple objectives laid out in a large sandbox level. Players will be given an external mode called overwatch to jump to an element or to command the squad throughout the mission. The completion of the objective is not necessary to advance the campaign - if the player loses all the elements of his squad the campaign will continue with the mission's outcome affecting the campaign. David Mason is the commander of all Strike Force missions, and Admiral Briggs briefs him about the missions prior to taking them. If they are failed, Briggs will be heard to say "What the heck was that, Mason? I expect better from you.", and if they are completed, Briggs can be heard saying, "That was one for the books, Mason", or alternatively, "That's how we get shit done. Good work, Mason" or "That's what I like to see. Fucking textbook." The outcome of each mission affects the storyline in a certain way, failing a mission results in a country joining the SDC, and succeeding will result in the country resisting SDC pressure. Completion of all missions results in the SDC joining the NATO's side against Raul Menendez, and will ensure the survival of the U.S.S. Obama, provided Admiral Briggs survives. Certain missions are optional, Dispatch is only available if enough data is gained in Fallen Angel, and Second Chance is only available should players not secure Chloe in Karma. Others are available regardless of actions. Playing as squad composed soldiers means the player will control a soldier at a time with a standard health instead of the main playable character; thus they take fewer shots. Weapons *Navy SEAL **M8A1 **SCAR-H **Mk 48 **KAP-40 **SMAW **M9 (holstered only) **XM31 **Semtex **Smoke Grenade **Concussion Grenade **DSR-50 (rare, Shipwreck only) *Karma **M1911 Strike Force Missions *Strikeforce Tutorial *FOB Spectre *Shipwreck *I.E.D. *Second Chance *Dispatch Gallery Strike Force BOII.png|A screenshot of Strike Force in-game. Type 25 Strike Force BOII.jpg|A pre-release image of Strike Force in action. Strike Force Soldier with MK48.jpg|A soldier wielding a Mk 48 in a pre-release image of Strike Force. Strike Force Soldier with Type 25 BOII.jpg|A soldier firing his Type 25 in a pre-release image of Strike Force. Overwatch Mode BOII.png|Overwatch mode. YemenSF.jpg|Another pre-release image of Strike Force mission set in Yemen. Trivia *Navy SEALs use KAP-40s as their main sidearm, unlike in normal campaign missions, where they use Five-seven as their main sidearm. *Completing the Strike Force missions FOB Spectre, Second Chance and Dispatch unlocks, respectively, the Russia, Flecktarn and Gold camouflages. However, these missions have to be completed during the progression of the campaign; if any of them is completed only after finishing the game (via the option "replay mission"), then the associated camouflage will not be unlocked. Rewinding the story and then completing the missions before replaying Judgment Day will unlock the camo as normal. *Sometimes, if the player replaces their pistol with another weapon and switches to overwatch mode, then back to the soldier's view, the soldier may have the the gun picked up, the original weapon, and a extra pistol, making it three weapons in total. *The player can get a refill of their ammo playing as a soldier by going to overwatch mode and back to the soldier's view. The ammo should be refilled. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels